Seals and Seashells
by WildRelapsedCreature
Summary: The 69th Hunger Games are in place. Two tributes from each District are forced to participate. Now, comes a turning twist of events. When Azari is brought into the arena, all hell will break loose. Will she survive? -Rated T for violence and swearing-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. I only own Azari Trestin and any other character that doesn't seem familiar. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own. However, this is my own creation. This does relate to the Hunger Games, but in a different story line.**

 **AN: I totally redid parts of this chapter. I decided to change how I wanted this to go.**

Azari POV

I sat at the edge of the broken docks. Listening to the ocean's waves helped calm me down. Last night was a late night for me. Today was the day of the Reaping. I wasn't really worried about myself, more so for my sisters. And my best friend. Sighing, I took a deep breath in through my nose. Inhaling the last of the salt water, I took in the full sun as it completely crept up over the horizon. Standing, I picked up my game bag. I had managed to find a rabbit and a squirrel. I made my way home as slowly as I could. I stopped by Annie's house before I continued home. Knocking on the door, Mrs. Cresta let me in.

"Azari! How are you? Are the twins okay? How's your mother?" Mrs. Cresta fretted.

"We're all doing fine Mrs. Cresta. Thank you. Is Annie here?"

"She's in her room dear. Go say hi and then run along home. As unfortunate as it is, today is the day."

"Yeah. I know. Thanks again."

I slipped into Annie's room. She was sitting on the bed with her brush.

"Hey Ann."

"Hey."

I sat down on the bed next to her. She gripped my hand. We listened to the sound of the birds cutting through the silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the 69th Hunger Games." I whispered.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." Annie muttered back.

I stood and gave her a hug. Turning away, I made my way home back to my family. Well, all I had was my mom and little sisters. They were twins. Which came as a shock to almost everyone. Twins were rare in the District. I entered my house and put my jacket and game bag on the table.

"Mom! I'm back!" I called.

I had lost my dad and older brother to an accident on the sea. My dad had taught me to hunt with throwing knives and spears. My brother used to come hunting with me. I missed them terribly. Mom just engulfed herself in work and my sisters became quieter. They used to be so full of joy and life.

"I have squirrel, rabbit, and fish." I informed when my mom walked into the kitchen with my sisters in tow.

We fixed breakfast in silence as we sat and waited with dread.

It was the day of the 69th Hunger Games. The twins, Lily and Rosie, were both thirteen. It was their second year to enter the reaping. I refused to let them take out a tesserae. They both were in the bowl two times. I was in it twenty four times. I excused myself to get ready. Pulling on my light blue dress, I sat myself down on my bed. The twins both entered my room and climbed onto my bed. Rosie was crying. I pulled Rosie onto my lap. Lily leaned on my shoulder next to me.

"We're going to be okay." I whispered, "We'll be okay."

I got them up so they could get changed. I looked at my tattered light blue dress in the mirror. It was my moms from when she went through the reaping. I fixed my hair in a messy bun and made sure Lily and Rosie were ready. Rosie's eyes were just a little red. We left the house and I had the twins go first for the blood test thing. After I went, I put them with the thirteen year olds.

"Find mom and I afterwards okay?"

They nodded and I went over to the rest of the seventeen year olds. Our escort, Makeena, was on the stage.

"Welcome, welcome to the 69th Hunger Games." she began.

I zoned her usual speech out and thought about what I was going to do when the reaping was over. I'd take Rosie and Lily home so I could go to the dense forest by the ocean.

"As usual, ladies first. Lilliana Trestin!"

I looked up to see them tearing Rosie away from Lily.

"No. No!" I ran out to the street path.

The Peacekeepers tried to hold me back.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled.

"We have a volunteer!"

I went to Rosie and Lily and leaned down, "Find mom right after this."

I walked up to the stage and stood next to Makeena.

"What's your name dear?"

"Azari Trestin."

"I'm going to guess that that was your sister!"

"Yeah."

She went on to the boys and I stood straight and silent as she called the boy.

"West Roslyn."

A little boy from the fourteen year old pen came up to the stage. My heart ached for him.

"District Four's tributes for the 69th Hunger Games!"

West and I were herded to the Justice Building. I sat in a room as my mom and sisters were brought in.

"Why did you do it?" Rosie cried.

"You should've just let me go!" Lily wailed.

"Quiet, both of you. I wasn't going to let you go. I wasn't. Take care of each other. You know how to hunt and fish. Mom, you have to help them. You can't close up and just be there."

"Survive. Azari, survive. You can do it." she replied.

"We were going to give this to you after the Games. But you should take it as your token." Lily whimpered.

She pulled out a necklace with a seal and bottle glass on it.

"Don't forget us." Rosie whispered.

"Time is up!" a Peacekeeper snapped.

My family was pulled out screaming, I was held back as they left. I sat down to wait for the train.

"Let's go."

I was put on the train with West. We waited in silence until Makeena came and led us to eat something. Both of us barely ate. One of our mentors, Mags, walked into the room. I eased up a little bit. Mags was nice. I liked her a lot. I immediately tensed up when our other mentor sauntered into the room.

Finnick Odair.

Finnick sat down next to Mags. Finnick instantly began to study the two of us. I looked down.

"We're your mentors. We'll do everything in our power to keep you alive in the arena." Mags mumbled.

Her speech was garbled, but I could understand her. West looked confused, but I looked up and smiled weakly.

"She said-" Finnick began.

"I understood her." I softly informed.

"Really? How?"

"I'm magical."

"You're extremely sarcastic."

"She said that you'd both do everything in your power so that we'd both survive."

Finnick looked mildly impressed, though he concealed it quite well. I prided myself on being able to read people.

"What do we need to do?"

"Stay alive."

"Ha. Easier said than done."

"I'll do what I can if you will listen to what I have to offer you."

Satisfied, I sat back down next to West. He was like my sisters. I wanted to protect him. If I couldn't come out alive in that arena, I wanted him to. He probably deserved more of a life than I did.

After eating, we were put back into our compartments. I sat on the bed and felt the seal around my neck. Sighing, I laid down and fell into a restless sleep, dreading the days that were coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. I only own Azari Trestin and any other character that doesn't seem familiar. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own. However, this is my own creation. This does relate to the Hunger Games, but in a different story line.**

Azari POV

"Up! Up! Up!" there was a knock at my door, "We're here!"

There's something about being woken up by a Capitol voice that isn't pleasing. Imagine that? I sighed and got up. I had only gotten a couple hours of sleep. West and I were shuffled to the side of the train. I blinked multiple times as I was suddenly blinded. We were being shoved through Capitol people towards our stylists. I wasn't excited for this. West looked confused and scared. I took his hand in mine. He looked up at me gratefully. They pulled the two of us apart. I was pushed into a room and then attacked by three people. My prep team. Lovely.

"Oh look at you!"

"So much to fix!"

"We'll get started now! Now, now, now!"

I had to bite back a groan. I wasn't paying attention as they introduced themselves. All I know is that one had neon yellow hair with similar bright make up. Her clothes were orange and red. The second one had silvery tattoos that went everywhere along her body. Her blonde hair would've looked normal if it wasn't fastened up with hundreds of shells and rocks. The third one was a guy. Who looked like he was dipped multiple times in food coloring. His skin was neon green.

But their voices, my god. They all sounded so freaking peppy and excited. Talk about obnoxious. They left in a flurry as I stood there in a papery, thin robe. A woman walked in with markings. She looked like a tiger. To be honest, she didn't look that bad. Extremely extravagant? Yes. Capitol style to a T? Yes. But she seemed different.

"I'm Tigris. I'm your stylist."

"Hi." I mumbled.

"I'm going to make you look flawless. Now, let's put you into your chariot attire."

I was silent as I was put into a black and grey get up. She put me into a sea greenish blue dress. The sleeves were long and billowy while the actual dress was knee length. I had on netted tights. She draped a fishing net over my shoulders. My mud colored hair was left down and dusted with blue and green powder. Tigris intertwined seashells and sea glass into my hair. She outlined my light green eyes with blue and a darker green. My prep team had painted my nails a light powder blue. My feet were left bare. My toenails were painted like my fingernails, anklets made from shells and pearls were wrapped around my ankles.

"Genna, Joyle, and Tarien did do a good job with you. Right! You are ready!"

I looked at myself in the mirror. If I wasn't so scared, then I would've smiled. I hid the fact that I was perpetually terrified and walked out with Tigris. I saw West already at the chariot. He looked downright petrified. He was in a dark blue tunic with tan fisherman pants. A net was draped over his shoulders as well. He had dark blue and green swirls along his face and arms. We joined up with Mags and West's stylist. I ignored points in conversation, since there were ten minutes until the Tribute Parade began. I was stroking the two horses. They both were white and brown, donned with fishing nets, pearls, and seashells.

"We're both stuck in the same game huh?" I murmured.

"Azari?" I turned at the sound of my name coming off of Mags' lips.

Walking over, I stood protectively next to West.

"You both will need to hold hands. We want to show that you'll both be in an alliance." Mags informed.

The sound of the announcer through the loudspeakers made West jump. I stepped up onto the carriage with my bare footed feet, West struggled to follow me so I gave him my hand. I held onto one side of the chariot and kept my grip on West firm. As the chariots lurched, I heard that smooth voice.

"Smile! Actually pretend to enjoy yourselves!"

I looked at the bronze haired teen. Cocking my head, I looked at him mildly confused. Where did he go? Where did he come from? It was hard for me to still grasp the concept that Finnick was only a year older than I. He was eighteen after all. He nodded once at West and I so I looked foreword. I put on my 'slut-smile' as my brother used to jokingly call it. I could never figure out why, but so many boys back in Four constantly tried to flirt with me. I wasn't anything special. But my brother was usually with me when these guys would approach me. I thought, hey, why not have some fun with this? So I'd tease them, run my hands up and down their arms, then lean up and tell them to go fuck themselves.

Rider laughed every time.

I felt my smile get a bit nostalgic, so to bring up the stakes, I let my eyes tear up a bit. After all, I was _so grateful_ to participate in the games. I waved to the Capitol citizens, West did the same. I shot Snow such a fake, transfixed look. Changing it to a look of fury for a split second before we turned back.

I may have been forced to participate in these damned games, I may have lost all chances of going home, but I swear to God, if I went down,

I was sure as hell going down fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. I only own Azari Trestin and any other character that doesn't seem familiar. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own. However, this is my own creation. This does relate to the Hunger Games, but in a different story line.**

Azari POV

After the parade, we were rushed back up to our floor. We were undressed and were allowed to slip into more comfortable clothes to watch the parade recap. I was wearing a long sleeve black shirt that went over my hands and some tan board shorts. I had found my token on my bed, Tigris must have had someone put it there after the Tribute parade. I closed my eyes and breathed out, thanking her for her thoughtful personality. If I didn't have the stylist that I had, I don't know what would become of me. One of my mentors was constantly checking out, and my other hadn't been in the Games in years. Finnick was my best chance at survival, but as of now, that chance of survival seemed very, very slim to me.

Steeling my nerves I left my current 'room' and headed to watch the parade recap, knowing that if I didn't head out now, one of the Avoxes would've come and got me. Actually, it probably would've been one of my mentors. Even though they were my best chance at surviving the Games, every time I saw Finnick I was tempted to turn and smack the smirk off of his face. Mags greeted me when I walked into the room. I smiled and nodded my head, sitting as far away from everyone else as possible. The parade recaps started.

I wasn't really paying attention until Finnick announced that training would begin tomorrow. After he stated that, I turned around to start and actually listen to his words.

"Is there anything you'd recommend for us?" I asked.

"Don't work with what you're best at. Don't let the other tributes know what you're good at. Make alliances. But be careful with District's One and Two. If you form that alliance, watch your back in the arena. Stabbing other tributes in the back is what they're known for." Finnick informed us.

"Literlly."

Finnick smirked at me. He went to go sit down on one of the chairs. Mags turned to me and reached out for my hair.

"I love your hair." she mumbled.

"Thank you."

I turned around a bit more to let her play with my hair, then she started to tug and weave. I tensed, ready to panic.

"Relax." Finnick called, "She's braiding your hair."

Slowly, I eased up a bit. But could you really blame me? I was in a place where children killing other children was viewed as entertainment. Mags finished braiding my hair and secured it on my head.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

The announcement to go to our bedrooms couldn't have come soon enough. As far as I was concerned, I took off at a full sprint to my room. Once I changed into something baggy and comfortable, I began to pace, thoughts invading my already crowded brain.

 _I won't survive._

 _But I have to, my siblings need me._

 _The other tributes though! There's no way someone like me, of my size and stature, could win something as deadly as the Games._

 _You have your talents. You can throw knives, weave nets and baskets._

 _Oh yeah and weaving nets and baskets is really going to solve my problem!_

"Great." I muttered under my breath, "Now I'm arguing with myself. This couldn't get any worse could it?"

Knocks came from my door. The raps were quick and light. Not Finnick, nor Mags. An Avox maybe?

"Come in."

The trembling figure of my District partner stood in my doorway.

"Hey, kid. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep." West informed, voice cracking.

"C'mere."

West quickly sped over to me and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"Azari I'm scared." he whimpered.

"I know kiddo. I know."

I held him tightly to me as he shook like a leaf, sobs wracking his body. I shushed him and ran my fingers through his honey blonde hair. He didn't deserve this. He was only fourteen!

"Come on, let's head to your room."

The small boy sniffled and nodded. I grabbed his hand in my own and led him back to his room.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked, glassy, wide eyes staring up at me.

"Of course I will."

I tucked him in, feeling my own tears trying to emerge. Laying down next to him, we started to swap stories until he got sleepy.

"Good night kid. Sweet dreams." I kissed him on the forehead and made my way back to my own compartment.

I threw myself on top of the bed. Once comfortable, I stared up at the ceiling as the thoughts plagued my mind. I couldn't help but think about Rosie and Lily. Were they okay? Was my mother taking care of them? Did they miss me? I wanted to go home just as much as the next Tribute, but I thought about how selfish that was. I wasn't the only one who wanted to go home. Everyone here did. Looking around at the faces in the Capitol made me woozy. Every face I saw just didn't have a care in the world. No children starving, no families lost. Even District's One and Two suffered.

Images of my father and brother began to bubble up to the surface.

 _"Daddy! Daddy! Catch me!"_

 _"I'll never let you go."_

 _"Come on Azari! I'll teach you! It's not that hard!"_

I shook away those memories and brought a hand up to wipe my face, only to pull back in surprise.

I didn't notice the tears, I guess crying was becoming second nature.

"No." I whispered to myself, "Don't be weak. You have to stay strong. You just have to. Crying's not an option anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. I only own Azari Trestin and any other character that doesn't seem familiar. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own. However, this is my own creation. This does relate to the Hunger Games, but in a different story line.**

Azeri POV

Training, day one. It was during the training days where i knew I had to soak up as much information as I possibly could. West clung to my side like a child who was afraid to lose their mother. I was hopeful that he would eventually branch out and try to learn what he could.

"We need to work with whatever we can so we're prepared in the arena, okay?" I leaned down and murmured into his ear. Training began and I made my way over to the camouflage station, considering I was a terrible artist and I knew it to.

West followed me wherever I went. I learned quite a bit about him actually. He was a fast learner, and he was good at painting, unlike me. I had a sneaky suspicion that that would contribute into our survival in the arena in the next few days. We visited quite a few of the survival stations, avoiding the weapons. I planned to talk with my mini tribute partner later to find out if he was good with weapons. If he was, to find out just what he was good at.

Midday came fairly quickly, other tributes steering clear of West and I, most likely because they didn't want to make an alliance with someone who was so young and weak. I was making it very clear that I would stick with my partner until the very, bitter end. If I couldn't make it out of the arena, then I was going to be absolutely hellbent on making sure West would. And yet still, I couldn't help but analyze our competition.

District 1: Female tribute's name was Glitter, sixteen, average build. Typical Career. Male tribute was Starn, also sixteen, muscular build. Typical Career.

Threat level: Dangerous.

District 2: Female tribute - Shyne, seventeen, slim, muscular for someone of her age and stature. Typical Career. Male tribute - Thyme, fourteen, lanky, and thin. Not a very typical Career.

Threat level: Moderately dangerous.

District 3: Female tribute - Seren, fifteen, thin and lanky. She seemed very shy. Male tribute - Ryder, sixteen, tall and lanky, but muscular. He was very clearly protective of Seren, making that his only known weakness.

Threat level: Moderate.

District 4: Female tribute - me. Azari Trentin, seventeen, short and thin. I considered myself somewhat muscular, but I definitely wasn't as built as Shyne. Male tribute - West Roslyn, fourteen, small and meek, he's good at painting but I doubt he'd have the guts to attempt to shoot another tribute.

Threat level: Moderately dangerous.

District Five: Female tribute - Luna, seventeen, thin and very obviously weak. Male tribute - Orion, sixteen, short and stocky. He was wide, but not fat. If he hadn't been pulled for the Games, he would've been a huge grown man when he got older.

Threat level: Slight

District Six: Female tribute - Eclipse, thirteen, small and shy, not talkative at all. Male tribute - Hayne, fourteen, very similar to Eclipse.

Threat level: Slim to none.

District Seven: Female tribute - Jay, fifteen, average in pretty much every way possible for a fifteen year old girl from Seven. Male tribute - Ace, sixteen, muscular build.

Threat level: Slightly moderate.

District Eight: Female tribute - Alice, sixteen, thin and lanky, looks like she could easily scale trees. Male tribute - Hale, sixteen, slightly muscular, very chatty.

Threat level: Moderate.

District Nine: Female tribute - Mira, fifteen, short and thin, lethal with knives. Could possibly become one of the Careers. Male tribute - Karim, sixteen, short but sturdy. Very handy with awls. Could also possibly be invited to join the Careers.

Threat level: Dangerous.

District Ten: Female tribute - June, fourteen, short and tiny, is good with survival and plant knowledge, but isn't familiar with any weapons. Male tribute - Airen, sixteen, quite tall for his age, knows his way around axes, but can't throw one to save his life.

Threat level: Slightly moderate.

District Eleven: Female tribute - Lita, seventeen, tall and thin, can climb fairly quickly and easily. Male tribute - Hayden, sixteen, small and weak.

Threat level: Moderately dangerous.

District Twelve: Female tribute - Ash, twelve, small and thin. Definitely close to starved. It'd be a miracle in itself if she survived past the bloodbath. Male tribute - Rayce, eighteen, tall and slim. Also looks very close to starved.

Threat level: Slim to none.

To be completely honest, I didn't want to form an alliance with anyone but West. But my protective nature came over, making me think about the tributes from Twelve and Three. If an alliance absolutely had to be formed, then they would be my first go to options.

The topic of alliances was brought up during dinner that night. For once Finnick was actually present.

"So," Finnick began, "Are you thinking of any alliances?"

"Twelve and Three." I replied, sipping on my glass of water.

Finnick looked and me incredulously, "Twelve and Three." he repeated.

"That's right."

"Trestin, my goal is to get you out of the Arena alive. I can't protect you and the other weaker tributes."

"Well I'm not allying with the Careers."

"I'm not saying you have to! You need to play this smart, getting out of the Arena is what you should be focusing on."

"Just because they don't seem like likely candidates, that doesn't mean they couldn't be useful." I countered.

"Fine. Make an alliance. But make sure you all come up with some type of plan. Getting caught in the bloodbath wouldn't be the most ideal way to go."

I nodded, not sure of what else to say. Finnick was clearly frustrated with my lack of agreement, but at this point, mentor or not, I couldn't care less. Yes, getting out of the Arena was important, but was I the one who deserved to get out of the Arena the most?


End file.
